Sakura's new life
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: After the great ninja war and the betrayal of Sasuke, Sakura couldn't bear to see the battle ground or the death of her people and decides to sleep for awhile. Sakura awakens and steps outside her cave and sees a dark dragon getting ready to attack an island but not just any island; the fairy tail island.


**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:** **Sakura was a dragon all along but she turn herself back into a baby every one** **hundred** **years but this time team seven grow on her and the death was to much for her.**

 **Sakura's island is next to Fairy tail's but it's hidden because of a seal Sakura made.**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A** **DIFFERENT** **AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **chapter one**

* * *

After the great ninja war and the betrayal of Sasuke, Sakura couldn't bear to see the battle ground or the death of her people and decides to sleep for awhile.

"Please first; help us out."said every fairy tail member that were taking the S-class trials.

That is when Sakura awakens and steps outside her cave and sees a dark dragon getting ready to attack an island but not just any island; the fairy tail island.

Sakura changes her form into her dragon form and gives a mighty roar.

"What was that?"asked a blonde hair girl,"I don't know, Lucy."said a pink haired boy.

That is when Sakura attacks the dark dragon and the dragon then turns it attention to Sakura.

"Is that a pink dragon fighting the dark dragon?"asked Lucy,"I think so but why is this dragon protecting us?"asked a red haired girl.

"I'm only protecting you guys; so you can leave and I can get back to my five hundred year sleep."said the pink dragon to the guild members.

"Thanks but why do you want to go to sleep for that long?"asked Lucy," because I have nothing worth living for since my family died because of my weakness and because I couldn't even kill a traitor to my people."said the pink dragon coldly.

"You humans are nothing but traitors and I should have listen to my family and destroyed all humans but I couldn't because I fell in love with a human who was a traitor and only wanted the death of all dragons."said the pink dragon.

"Not all humans are bad, please can you tell me where Igneel is?"asked the pink haired boy,"Igneel; who is that?"asked the pink dragon.

"Igneel, is my father and he's a dragon who raised me."said the pink haired kid, "Igneel, where have I heard that name before?"asked the pink dragon.

that is when Sakura has a small flashback.

 ***Flashback***

 **"Hey Igneel, are we enemies or siblings?"asked Sakura, "even through you sided with the humans; I'll always be your older brother."said Igneel.**

 ***End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Igneel, is my older brother and my name is Sakura."said Sakura, "then that means your my aunt."said the pink haired boy.

"I guess it does and you know what maybe I haven't lost everything; let say I defeat this dark dragon and help you find my older brother; he has a lot to answer to for not telling me that he has adopted a human and accepted them for who they are; just like I did three hundred years ago."said Sakura.

With that said Sakura jumps off of the dark dragon and tries to attack again but this time the dark dragon grabs Sakura by the throat and forces Sakura towards the island and flies off think Sakura's body will crush the members.

That is when Sakura changes her form into her human form and throws a kunai knife at the ground in front of the pink haired and teleports where her kunai knife landed.

"Where did the pink dragon go?"asked the pink haired boy looking past Sakura.

"Is he an idiot?"asked Sakura, "Umm; who are you?"asked Lucy.

"My name is Sakura and the pink dragon was me but I was sleeping on that island over there when you idiots yelled and it woke me up."said Sakura.

"We are sorry for waking you but how can we thank you?"asked Erza,"you thank me by leaving the island not coming back so I can get back to my five hundred year sleep."said Sakura coldly.

"Why do you want to sleep for that long?"asked Lucy, "because I lost my family and my lover."said Sakura with sadness in her voice.

"Is that all?"asked Lisanne, that is when Sakura becomes angry.

"Is that all; you have no idea what they meant to me; if I hadn't accept Sasuke as my brother then my lover Naruto and his lover would be alive but they aren't because of my weakness, and you know what I'm gout of here."said Sakura and teleports back to her cave.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what fairy tail says after the seven year skip and will Sakura join Fairy tail.**


End file.
